


凛冬天明

by LGDM



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGDM/pseuds/LGDM
Relationships: 金泰亨/田柾国
Kudos: 6





	凛冬天明

双向暗恋/傻瓜文学  
谁说现在是冬天呢？你在时百花齐放，鸟唱蝉鸣。

收录冬日/

*

“泰亨有喜欢的人吗？”

神游了二十秒才有所反应的金泰亨，无辜地眨眨眼睛，“哎？”

女孩子立马疯狂摆手，也不知道在否定什么，脸颊飞上一片红晕：“哎呀不是啦，好奇而已！”

金泰亨重又低下头，在淡青色的草稿本上刷刷地写字。  
“也没什么啊，我只是觉得你这个问题有些突然。”

他说完，把草稿本转了个弯推到女孩面前，淡淡地笑。

“……”  
女孩显然被吓到了，半天说不出一个字。

“田…柾国？”她紧张的咽了咽口水。搞得金泰亨差点想问你是不是也喜欢他？

“嗯，有什么问题吗？”他紧紧盯着她的眼睛，没抓住嫉妒之类的词，却看到了惋惜。

“你加油，柾国他，很难追的。”后半句像生生从口中憋出来的，女孩信誓旦旦地双手握拳。  
看样子她不喜欢田柾国。金泰亨想着，便松了一口气。

“有多难追？我会追到吗？”他伸手拨刘海，不经意间瞥到窗外，笑起来。

“当然了！”  
女孩见他的视线定格在窗外，凑热闹似的靠过去看。

“哇！是柾国哎！”她惊叫出声，转过头又看到另一幅名画。  
虽然是背光，他眼中还是星光攒动，金框眼镜也不过如此，根本就是相形见拙。  
脸上细小的绒毛都看得一清二楚，像是镀了一层金。  
一切的一切都特别温和，是冬天还没过去，一门心思向往春日暖阳的那种。

陷入爱情的人果然不一样。  
她唏嘘感叹道。

转眼间金泰亨人就不见了，教室里本来就所剩无几的人又少了一个。  
女孩在窗边又待了一会儿，果不其然地撞见金泰亨一路小跑的背影。  
不用看正脸就能想象到他的兴奋劲。

他挤在一堆人里边，黑白条纹的校服外套夹杂其中，圆圆后脑勺所指的方向正是篮球场中，挥汗如雨的主攻队长——田柾国。

女孩眯着眼无端地笑了。  
其实他也喜欢你，傻瓜。

金泰亨也记不得自己是从什么时候开始，喜欢上这个叫作田柾国的男孩。

仿佛是很久以前的事了。  
而他现在，只想看着现在的田柾国，在自己眼前汗流浃背，生动又真实。

田柾国应该下场休息的，都打了这么久了，体力再好的人也不能连打四局吧。  
金泰亨下楼时顺手拿了一瓶未开封的矿泉水，此时被场内的氛围带动，也有些口干舌燥。  
他稍一用力就拧开了塑料盖子，为了不妨碍到周围的人，他小幅度仰头，灌了一口便作罢。

田柾国动作迅速，不给对方一丝喘息的机会。尖叫声此起彼伏，金泰亨甚至看到有人举着一张“田柾国”的白纸为他加油。  
很受欢迎是真的。金泰亨自己也知道田柾国不好追。首先，打败他那一堆粉丝就够喘的了。真要是追到手了，指不定会卷起多大的风浪呢。

很多时候也不知道是不是看飘了，金泰亨总觉得田柾国在瞄他。  
如果在这么多人都能找到，那也太厉害了吧。

时间一分一秒地流逝着。

“怎么还不下场呢…”忍不住跺脚。  
“看着都累…”皱眉。

但很快，他的注意力就被田柾国的三步上篮吸引住了。比赛立马见分晓，主持这场篮球赛的同学高举大喇叭喊：“红队7号下场休息，更换6号队员！”

田柾国擦着汗下场时，场面一度混乱。有上前对田柾国笑的，有关心他的，更少不了递茶送水的。  
金泰亨看看他被围得水泄不通，苦笑起来。  
是想目不斜视走过去来着，金泰亨把自己的行为归咎于私心在作祟。

“柾国。”他举起双臂，摇晃手中的水瓶子。  
声音倒不小。  
而且，不只是田柾国看向了他，围着田柾国的那一圈人都纷纷回头。她们表情似乎在说：怎么这么张扬？不知道排队吗？

“泰亨。”田柾国笑起来，拨开人群朝他走去，接过他的水喝了一大半。  
离开瓶口时还恋恋不舍地舔了下嘴唇。

金泰亨快晕了。  
这是他喝过的水哎……  
田柾国怎么就乖乖过来了呢……

“你刚来我就看到了。”田柾国把水还给他，汗水在面颊上发光。  
金泰亨忍不住伸手，把他的汗一点点擦干净。  
这在旁人看来，这两人就是大庭广众下亲亲热热的小情侣。

“是不是很热啊？”金泰亨明知故问，看着他身后咬牙切齿的粉丝心里一阵发笑。  
田柾国扬起嘴角，没作答，却拉起他的手腕。

“回教室。”他迈开腿，没再说话，穿过人群。

“哦。”这句话似乎被忘了。

揣揣不安。金泰亨双手握着水瓶，在脑子里一遍遍回放下午，田柾国喝了他水的事实。  
大概，也算得上间接接吻了吧。他不太确定田柾国是不是这么想的，忍不住抬头张望。  
没找到人才懊恼地想起来，他去办公室搬昨晚的作业了。和江璇一起。

这个名叫江璇的，是班长，同时也是舞蹈社的成员——也就是说她和田柾国一个社团。  
长得还可以，也有很多朋友，但金泰亨就是对她喜欢不起来。

发呆了几分钟，他决定不再无所事事，从抽屉里抽出来一本数学竞赛书准备开写。  
桌上平铺的草稿本还开着，金泰亨往上面一看就看到端端正正的草书字体。

田柾国。

“柾国…”  
不是他的声音。

金泰亨捏着本子，看到江璇笑着走进教室。站在她身边的，正是草稿上的主角。  
他们似乎聊的很愉快，因为江璇的脸上一直挂着笑，田柾国则是低头不语，听到有趣的事情就浅浅一笑。

醋意横生。  
金泰亨看着他们，没发觉自己的眸子有多冷淡，寒气逼人。  
“那个，这道题你会……泰亨？”转过来的女孩被他的样子吓到，拿手在他眼前晃了晃。  
金泰亨回神，把视线放在女孩子脸上，一边职业微笑一边问：“你刚刚说什么？”

女孩没接他的话，回头朝他刚才停留的位置看，了然地瞪大眼睛后傻傻地看着金泰亨。  
她想试探着问“你不会是吃醋了吧啊”，看见金泰亨一副要死不活的样子她识趣地把问题换了。  
“如果是你的话，用不着担心这些吧。”  
金泰亨愣了愣，不明白她这话的意思。

“泰亨你这么好看，不会怕比不过江璇一个小配角吧？”

金泰亨羞涩的揪着脸上的毛：“配角？你觉得我才是主角？”  
“当然啦，”女孩甜甜一笑，余光扫见田柾国落座，“你要是不确定的话，去问田柾国啊。”  
“啊？”  
“他就在那里，去嘛。”女孩偷偷指着田柾国，止不住地笑。

明明就是想看好戏。  
金泰亨被她弄得无措，潜意识又觉得对于他来说，这样子做也许是最好的定神药。  
去就去好了，总不能被一个小女孩瞧不起吧？

他还就真的迈出了第一步，把手心生出的汗胡乱抹在裤缝上。  
紧张地踱到田柾国课桌左边。田柾国正埋头写作业，没看见他。  
金泰亨正好可以清一清嗓子，同时也吸引他的注意力。

“那个，江璇她，是不是喜欢你啊？”  
田柾国张张口，半晌回答：“我不知道啊。”  
“怎么问这个？”

金泰亨抿唇，不理睬他的反问，又抛出一个雷。  
“你喜欢她吗？”

田柾国没有经过深思熟虑就回答了，带着点不耐烦：“不喜欢。”  
“哦。”

金泰亨点头，心中有一群小人在青草地上打滚欢呼，却装成一本正经地离开。  
田柾国把他喊住，“泰亨，你还没回答我的问题。”  
金泰亨转身看他，想了一会没想出来：“什么问题？”

“为什么要问这个？”田柾国重复道，秀眉紧蹙。  
“没什么啊。”金泰亨耸耸肩，不以为然。

但这只会让田柾国更急躁不安。  
他不明白金泰亨的问题意义所在，而他又不说原因。  
好像你喜欢江璇一样。

“泰亨泰亨！怎么样！”早早等着的女孩子激动地问。  
“什么怎么样。”金泰亨心情大好，闲闲地转笔。  
“你看你这表情，一看就知道他不喜欢江璇，对不对！”  
金泰亨笑而不语。

*

日期被一张张撕掉，金泰亨和田柾国这不温不火的关系也维持了许多个日夜。  
终是要到期末考试了。

“从今天开始，我们班要组织一次长达一个学期的学习小组辅导活动。”  
“两两同学组队，我们看看学期结束后，哪个小组成绩最好。”  
田柾国压根就没把班主任的话放在心上，直到临近放学边，江璇走过来和他搭话。

“柾国，我们一起吧？”她甜甜地笑，眉眼生动，淡粉色眼影也很美。  
一般男生对这类漂亮女孩的邀约总是把持不住自己，云里雾里就答应。  
江璇没想到的是，这招对田柾国根本不管用。  
当然，换个人说不定能行。

“不啊，我已经想好要和谁一起了。”  
他残忍地拒绝了，没在意江璇的脸一瞬间暗下来。  
她很快又笑了，撒娇似的晃着田柾国的胳膊说：“谁呀？有我好吗？”

“金泰亨。”

这回江璇的表情可真是臭到极点了，她赌气地放开田柾国的手臂走了。

田柾国放下手中的笔，想到自己其实没有和金泰亨商量过这事，他便走过去。

“泰亨，学习小组的事……”他还是头一回这么不好意思，挠了挠脸颊接着说，“咱俩一组行吗？”

金泰亨吓了一跳，田柾国出现得太突然了，还主动邀请他，他也太幸福了吧！  
“啊？…哦…好啊！”没有过多的推拉拒绝，他嘴巴一开一合就答应了。

“待会我先去舞蹈社一趟，你等我一会儿我们一起回家。”  
“回家？”  
“嗯，不是要学习吗。”

金泰亨乖巧点头，书包收拾好了就抱在怀里，等田柾国回来接他。

“哎柾国！”一声气喘吁吁的呼喊声让田柾国不得不停住脚步回头看——江璇。  
怎么又是你，田柾国没好气地看着她。  
江璇毫不在意田柾国可怕的目光，走近他说：“你去哪儿？”

“和你没关系吧。”田柾国不想看她，视线一拐迷上了皎洁的弯月。  
“你……”她被噎住了，“我要去图书馆借书。”  
谁问你要去干什么了？田柾国看向她的眼睛里写上醒目的字。

“陪我去嘛，我一个人去会害怕的。”  
“我看你上次朋友圈发了过山车，忘了？”他冷冷呛声道。  
“……你不就是不想和我待在一起嘛！…”江璇一怒，两道细眉难看地撇下来，像“八”字。  
“也没有啊，”田柾国这个回答出乎她意料，她正要恢复笑颜，“我对不喜欢的人都这样。你和她们没区别。”

金泰亨都快等睡着了，期间断断续续醒过来两三次，桌上摊了一小泽晶莹的口水。  
他揉揉惺忪的睡眼，打了个哈欠背起书包往外走。  
好巧不巧，撞上一个人，他怀里的书本全散了。金泰亨连声说着“对不起”，蹲下来拾起重重的书。看了一眼书名，竟是同级的辅导书，他便抬头仰望那人。

是田柾国。  
金泰亨确定这不是自己眼花，又确认了一遍，田柾国。

“你来啦。”声音很轻，温柔得像是轻盈落下的雪花。  
田柾国嗯了一下，把他手上的书拿回来，金泰亨跟着他站起来。  
“对不起，让你等了这么久。”  
“没事啊。”金泰亨一点也不介意。他还觉得看见田柾国回来有一种小别胜新婚的感觉。  
“很冷吗？”田柾国看见他缩在衣袖里的拳头，真想包在掌心，守护。  
“不冷。”  
“还说不冷，手这么冰。”他还是没忍住，牵起金泰亨冰凉的手握着。

金泰亨想抽回来，奈何田柾国握的很紧，他只能放弃挣扎。  
“…去谁家好呢？”他蹩脚地转移话题。  
“我家。”

多亏号称八卦之王的同桌，金泰亨也了解了不少有关于田柾国的家庭状况。  
父母长年出差，自给自足。  
马上就能联想到田柾国一个人吸方便面的场景，金泰亨的心都凉了大半。

“你就一个人住？”  
“嗯。”田柾国把书包拉链拉开，掩饰不了的落寞。  
金泰亨很生气自己触碰了他的伤口，盘着腿坐在旁边不说话。  
“先从数学开始。”田柾国没有沉浸在悲伤中太久，公事公办似的拿起笔戳本子。

“…就是这样。听懂了吗？”  
然而，回应田柾国的是此起彼伏的呼噜声。  
田柾国端详着金泰亨如同鱼吐气的面部表情，笑起来。  
“咔嚓”他抓起脚边的手机拍照，看着被相机定格的金泰亨，内心升起一股暖意。

这时，金泰亨兜里的手机响了。田柾国掏出来打开，是一条来自“妈妈”的短信。  
“泰亨啊，这么晚怎么还不回来？”  
田柾国瞟了眼熟睡的金泰亨，用他的语气编辑了一条短信：  
“我在同学家过夜，不用担心。”

“就不乘人之危脱你衣服了。”田柾国说着，轻手轻脚地抱起睡得香甜的金泰亨进卧室。  
小心翼翼地给金泰亨盖上被子，他呼出一口气，转身去卫生间洗漱。

黑暗中，田柾国爬上床。金泰亨睡得很不安稳，手臂露出来一大截，也不怕冻着。  
田柾国把他的手放回温暖的被窝，侧身搂着他。金泰亨动了两下，嘴里咕哝了一句，抬手环住他的腰。

快融化了……

金泰亨是在田柾国的怀抱中醒来的。  
他首先看到的是浅灰色的天花板，往下看，满架子的钢铁侠手办——他的房间可不长这样。  
难道我被人贩子拐走了？  
预言没有证实，刚才一直抱着他腰的手动了，金泰亨居然没发现身后有人。  
他害怕地慢慢转身，脑子里都是贞子之类的可怕面孔。

“柾国？！”

“你怎么……！”

此时此刻，震惊二字已经不足以形容出金泰亨内心的波澜了。  
他寻思着昨晚不是在好好的学习吗？怎么学着学着就学到床上来了？  
而且田柾国也没让他回家，就这么……抱着睡了一晚上？

“你昨晚学睡着了，我看你睡得挺舒服也不忍心赶你走，和你家人也说过了。”  
哦。金泰亨平静下来。原来是这么一回事，田柾国只一句话就解释清楚。  
敢情自己没有把握和田柾国独处的机会，反而把它用在做梦睡觉上了？

…等等，一起睡觉？  
“你你你你……”金泰亨抱紧眼前触手可及的被子，牢牢地裹在胸前。总觉得屁股有点疼，腰也酸酸麻麻的，这不会是错觉吧？  
但如果事已定局，他们确实做过，这对金泰亨来说是个不错的消息。  
就是不知道田柾国是否也这么想。

“没有做什么，你别这么紧张。”

这下金泰亨一点也不紧张了，取而代之的是遗憾和惋惜。

“去上学吧。”田柾国出声提醒，打破金泰亨的幻想。

*

江璇在讲台上擦黑板时，余光里走来一个熟悉的身影。  
她早已准备好早晨有如纯白牛奶的笑容，但那个笑容和满心欢喜在看到田柾国身边的金泰亨后，荡然无存。

她不喜欢金泰亨。  
这个夺走她和田柾国一起学习相处的男生——又恰好长得干干净净，惹人喜欢。  
假如金泰亨不在这个班，站在田柾国身边，和他走在上学路上的人必定是她江璇。

都怪你，金泰亨。  
她恶狠狠的视线追随金泰亨的背影，心中怒火无法熄灭。

中午发了一张试卷，班主任扬言要作为月考成绩之一，但学生们都已摸清她的套路，不屑一看。  
江璇在离考试结束还有十分钟的时候就做完了，她盯着试卷，一旦想到这其中会有一道题是田柾国亲自教授于金泰亨的，她就想动手把这张无辜的卷子粉碎。

放学的铃响了，江璇又看见田柾国走向金泰亨的座位。  
然后日复一日，他们恋爱，她还必须承受这种痛苦和嫉妒的心理。  
江璇闭上眼。

“你还要来找我多少次？”  
田柾国怀疑是不是自己给她的笑脸太多了，导致这个女人自大地认为自己可以征服他。

“我知道你喜欢金泰亨。”  
江璇抱着手臂，宽大的羽绒服倏地贴紧她曼妙的身姿。

“是。”田柾国也不遮掩，靠在墙壁上等她快点说完，他好去找金泰亨一起回家。

“我有个想不明白的问题，”她勾起唇角笑，“你怎么会喜欢同性呢？”  
“我们田社长，不是很有荷尔蒙气概的男人吗？”

“爱情是不分性别对象的。”

“呵…”江璇冷笑了一下，失了平日里那副可爱淑女的气质。  
这也许才是她真正的性格。

“摸着自己也有的东西，听着和自己一样低沉的声音。”  
“你和金泰亨在一起，会有什么新颖感？”

“你何不试试……”  
说着，她往前大步走了两步，踮起脚尖，将涂着均匀蜜桃色口红的嘴唇凑近田柾国的脸——正对着他左脸的伤疤。

从金泰亨这个角度看，她就像在亲田柾国一样。

仓皇而逃。

江璇没有进一步的动作，回到仰视田柾国的状态来。  
一是田柾国已经开始用尖锐刻薄的眼神看她了，二是金泰亨已经看到，搞不好如果真的亲下去，会让田柾国发怒。

田柾国看了她一眼，说准确一点，更像是瞪了她一眼。  
江璇感觉田柾国不说话只是对视，就把她千刀万剐了。  
她倒是没想过，和田柾国第一次长达十秒的对视，会发生在这样的场合。  
不过她一点也没有表现出来害怕和退缩。强装出来的理直气壮。

“你也知道，”田柾国不再看她，低下头一步步靠近，同时在一步步往后退的江璇。  
“我喜欢金泰亨。”  
“这句话足够解决你那些问题了吗？”  
“还有，刚才你把我家小宠物吓跑了。”  
“我得赶紧去追他回来。”  
“…江璇，以后善良一点，要和你装出来的样子像一点才行啊。”

做人怎么能做得这么绝啊田柾国。她的眼里噙满了泪水，看着田柾国漫不经心的样子，心脏被人摔在地上，踩得稀巴烂。江璇用手捂住颤抖的嘴巴，胃部几次翻腾欲呕。她在伸手不见五指的楼道里缓缓蹲下，哭得泣不成声。

这一切都是自找的。  
她想，她再也不会看田柾国一眼了。

田柾国找了大半个校区都没找到金泰亨。  
再不见着他他就要疯了。

“傻瓜……不知道我喜欢你吗…在担心个什么……”  
冬天的汗水出来得特别快，他急急忙忙地跑出校园吹吹风。  
不可能在学校里，那就在…

“泰亨！”

他大喊，朝着那个飘动的人影飞奔而去。

“泰亨。”田柾国低头俯视着埋头荡秋千的金泰亨，他荡得有气无力，有一下没一下地用脚蹭着地面。

心不在焉的，让他着急的，执拗的金泰亨。

“你来干什么？”金泰亨抓着秋千绳，闷闷地说。

“看看你。”我的小宠物。

金泰亨轻轻哼了一声，自顾自生闷气。

田柾国想了想，委屈地说：“我很冷哎，咱们回家再说好吗？”

金泰亨奇怪地看看他，说：“冷？我怎么没觉得？”

他伸出手：“不信你摸摸。”

他则傲娇扭头：“不摸。”

田柾国愁眉苦脸，哑着嗓子说：“你不要生气了。”

好一会儿金泰亨才妥协，站起来无奈地看着他说，“好了好了……去谁家啊？”

“跟我走。”田柾国把他的手揣进口袋，十指紧扣。  
金泰亨不适应这个出格的动作，但又溺于柔情。即放纵自己享有田柾国的温度。

田柾国路上说了一句话，含糊其辞，金泰亨权当他是在自言自语，没多问。

又是这个熟悉的家。依然空空荡荡，没有生气。

田柾国让金泰亨先去洗澡，待会儿就辅导作业。

这还是金泰亨第一次在田柾国家洗浴，他手忙脚乱地把热水调到适宜温度，弄湿身体。  
等他穿着田柾国的睡衣出来，蹑手蹑脚地走到客厅，然而却发现田柾国倒在沙发上睡着了。

他知道田柾国睡眠浅——那天早晨他一动田柾国就醒了——没发出太大声响，他的确需要休息。每天都尽心尽力地辅导作业，能这样做金泰亨已经很感谢了。

他挨着田柾国腰边的空隙坐下。  
不敢去碰他的脸，眉，眼。

“不打算和我说些什么吗？是没想好，还是懒得否认？”  
“我知道，我和你没有多亲密的关系，我也没有权力。”  
“但是柾国，你看，月亮它正看着我们，我现在说的话，都会被它记住。”  
“和你坦白好了。反正你在睡觉，听不到我说话。”

“我喜欢你。”  
“但喜欢不是强求。你去喜欢江璇也好，李璇也好，都没必要因为某种原因，被迫喜欢金泰亨。”

“金泰亨他喜欢你，你知道就好。”

“月亮它听到了，就是……”

在说什么傻话啊金泰亨。  
田柾国不耐烦地扯过他的后颈，手指插入他松软的发尾，直冲冲地吻过去。

金泰亨吓傻了，一双好看的眼睛愣是被吓得放大了一倍。

田柾国放开他后，他脑袋里还一片空白，失去了判断能力。

“不解释的原因是——我知道你要告白，而我，也在准备接受你的告白。”

金泰亨低头看他们相握的双手，使小性子地问他：“可你都不和我告白，没诚意。”  
“已经说过了，笨蛋。”见金泰亨被耍了的惊愕样，田柾国不怀好意地笑起来。

“刚才回家的时候说了，如果你想再听一遍的话——”

金泰亨点头如捣蒜，脸上洋溢着期待。

田柾国靠过去吻他，这一次很轻柔。  
金泰亨学着回应他，听到了那句低沉有力的声音说，

“冬天好冷，想牵你手。”


End file.
